villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell in a Factory
Deep within the confines of a dark factory, webs clung to corners, as machines whirred and cogs turned, an intercom turned on, revealing a robotic voice, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." Once the intercom turned off, the room Thirteen and Hecate were in was silent once more. This was the fifth time since they had awoken that the same voice repeated the same sentences over and over. A wall came down, blocking the duo, Thirteen's room leaving no exits and no doors to escape, just an empty room, nothing more, with just an intercom for company, and him knowing that the robotic voice could turn on at any moment at any given time. For Hecate, pictures appeared in the room, some of Morpheus, and some other containing pictures of the Outer Gods. Both rooms had intercoms, which turned on simultaneously, the robotic voice activating once more, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." The paintings in Hecate's room began to shake, ectoplasmic energies begin to flow from each of the paintings, slowly, the colors begin to exit their confined squares, forming into actualy shapes of each of the painting, giving the room full of life with a few tangible figments Morpheus, as well as tangible forms for each Outer God that has been known to exist, from each paintings remains, were empty, discolored versions of what came out of the painting. "Wha-What the Hell's going on?!" Hecate exclaimed. Each one of the colored ink creations that looked like what Hecate feared began to approach her, each one moving closer and closer with each and every step that one of the monsers and Morpheus' could actually make. Thirteen pounded against the wall. He tried transmuting it with a rune circle. Nothing seemed to work; the wall appeared to be impregnable. "Where the Hell am I?" ''Thirteen thought in growing panic. Silence for Thirteen was what only returned. "Back!" Hecate cried, casting magic and summoning her phantoms to deal with the ink-like creations. The ink creations slump over after getting attacked, though some get back up, and continues to approach her, and much to Hecate's horror, the intercom in the room begins to make whispering noises as if speaking for each one of the ink creations. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" Hecate screamed. The voices continued to grow louder and louder, and even though it was through the intercom, Hecate began to actually feel the whispers reverberate within her own mind, echoing within her mind and the room, as each monster slowly began to make themselves just that much closer to her. "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" the tiny fairy screamed to no avail. Suddenly, each one of the ink drawings were shot down by Chaotic energy, Chu-ya walked over, appearing as if from nowhere. "Are you alright?" She asks, caringly. "What the- where the Hell are we?! Thirteen's behind that wall!" Hecate stammered, still very shaken. "We're within Anu-Oie, a mechanical monster that exists as a Sentient Dimension. It's powers are fabled, and very few know how to trek their way around this place." She answers as she feels the nearby wall Thirteen is behind, before lightly poking it with her stick, it crumbles to pieces, revealing Thirteen. "Oh thank god, it was getting claustrophobic in there..." he said, shuddering slightly. "We must find the others." The old woman stated, before tapping the wall, knocking it down, as if she knew all about the place, and it's secrets. "We must be most careful, there are things in this world that were not meant to be seen by the eyes of mortals." She states as she walks along a path, which leads to what could be seen as a never-ending hall. Thirteen and Hecate follow. "Er... what kind of things?" Hecate asks warily. "I could explain such things, but the complexity would be too much, though, I am pleased that I got a second chance to visit something of mine." Chu-ya stated. "Something... of yours?" Hecate asked. "Something I lost ages ago." Chu-ya answered. Karma's Torture Once Karma had awoken from her induced deep sleep, she found herself strapped to what appeared to be a metal table, her clothes replaced with what could be considered a hospital gown, barely covering her own perceptual regions. A whistling was heard from nearby in the same room, yet she could not exactly see where she was due to a blinding light blocking her vision. A wave of emotions flooded over Karma- confusion, fear, and most of all, rage. She attempted to tap into her powers but, to her horror, found that she was unable. The light was moved out of the way, revealing the face of a man nearly in his 60's, "Hello miss, you're scheduled for your appointment, I do hope you're ready. I've never operated on a Balance-Keeper before, so I'm hoping you will be patient." ''"Operated?!" ''Karma strained against the bonds holding her down. "Like hell you're going to ''operate ''on me... let me go, dammit!" "Yes, you were scheduled for your appointment." The medical man stated, "You checked in earlier today, and now the operation is about to begin. I'm your Doctor, refer to me as such, please." The Doctor approached a table, grabbing what appeared to be scissors and a rather large knife. He turns to look at Karma, "Though, my question to you is." He paused for a moment, "Is there a doctor in the house?" Karma's eyes widened in terror at the sight of the instruments. She pulled harder against her bonds. "No... no, fuck, no! I have nothing to do with you! Let me out! Let me out, DAMN YOU!" The Doctor approached Karma, humming to himself all the while, as if in his own little world, then he spoke up, "I hope you don't mind, but we'll start the operation near your heart, or where I believe your heart would be located." Taking his knife, he lightly made a small outlined incision upon Karma's soft skin, taking careful measures so as to not make any deep incisions that could spray a little too much blood. The anticipation of the knife cutting into her skin was cruel; Karma shuddered, breathing heavily, but unable to struggle; she grit her teeth, utterly terrified of the pain she was about to go through. When the knife finally bit through her skin, small pangs of agony shot up her nerves. The shallow inscisions made her convulse slightly, writhing as far as the tight straps would allow. A choked cry escaped from her throat. "Y-You're insane... you..." Karma stammered, shaken. "Miss..." The Doctor looked at his clipboard, "Karma. Miss Karma, I prefer the term to be scripted under 'mentally deranged', it sounds more accurate." He once more begins to hum, as he finished his outlined work, he turns and grabs four clamps from the table, setting them aside, he begins to slowly and warily take precautions as he begins to make actual deep cuts. "FUCK YOU! YOU'RE MENTALLY DERANGED!" Karma shrieked. Her nerves burned like fire as her skin split beneath the knife. The pain began to black out her mind, and her screaming reverberated in her ears. Hot tears slid from her eyes. The Doctor continued to hum, as if Karma screaming at him didn't exist, as if he did this on a daily basis. Purely and simply, nothing bothered him. Taking the cut skin, he use the clamps to hold the folds back, so as to inspect Karma's functioning innards. Karma continued to scream and scream; her lungs, now visible, pulsed with each outburst. Her fingers cringed, trying to instinctively grip something, anything, but only meeting the flat surface of the table. Her back was arched as much as her restraints would allow. The Doctor gave out what could be assumed a gasp of surprise, "You do indeed, you have a heart." He walked over to his table of, as the sign stated "Wondrous Instruments" and inspected which one to choose, humming all the while. "Miss Karma, the body of every being is quite a rainbow upon the inside. Bones of milk white, blood as red as strawberries, the brain is normally a mushy grey. I'm curious, would you prefer the electrical fork, or the scissors, so that I may inspect your beating muscle that keeps you living?" The Doctor patiently waited for the answer. Karma could no longer speak at this point; she resorted to staring blankly at the ceiling, taking heaving, choked gasps as tears continued to spill from her eyes. "Very well. We shall use both." The Doctor replied to the empty void of no noise, he slowly approached Karma once more, though this time, the ceiling opened up, revealing a snake-like wire that made it's way down to Karma, penetrating her skin. The Doctor spoke up, "You must have been not feeling too well. My master only desires for the best, and well, you are the first, but I'm sure you'll never be last. Too bad, my master desired for Arbiter, he was a perfect specimen." "Let... me go..." Karma sobbed. "Please... let me go..." "When I hear my patients cry, that is the moment that it's most enjoyable. Not only does it feed my master, but it gives me pleasure that I'm doing my job correctly." Taking the scissors, the Doctor cuts through some of the muscle tissues, and grabs his glasses for a closer inspection, he jots a few notes about some of the differences compared to a regular human body, before his hand begins to approach the electrical fork. "Miss Karma, I presume your abilities to use the Balance are limited, as there are energies flowing throughout your body." The Doctor states, starting the the electrical item, "Perhaps this will set your body straight." Karma screamed once again, before the electric fork even touched her entrails; her terror and pain coalesced into outburst after agonized outburst. The Doctor laughed, somewhat amused by her sudden screaming, "Most delightful, I presume you're ready to be electrocuted, Miss Karma. Hopefully, this will set your anger streak straight. Please, while the procedure is performed, scream as loudly as you can." He pauses, expecting a reply. "DAMN YOU!" Karma shrieked. Her voice was no longer her own but the voice of madness. "Thank you for your cooperation." The Doctor replied, he used this electrical fork, and harshly placed it upon Karma's beating heart, electrifying her whole body. Karma howled as volts of electricity tore through her body; her back arched, her fingers clenched, and she spasmed uncontrollably beneath her bonds. "Music to my ears. Such beauty can only be beheld within the vocal cords, the pain, searing, does it not cleanse you?" The Doctor stated. Suddenly, an alarm went off, the Doctor turned around, removing the electrical fork, "You'll have to excuse me Miss Karma, I shall return momentarily." The Doctor informed as he left the room. Karma's arrhythmic, strained breathing and choked sobs were all that reverberated through the silence as she was left alone with her throbbing, unbearable pain. She was barely conscious as she lay there, unable to move as her innards were exposed to the putrid air of Anu-Oie. To Karma's disgust, the intercom turned on in her room, of all places! The robotic voice speaking through, repeating it's continuous mantra, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." The room though, once more, became silent, though through walls, screams of agonized souls were heard, some dying down moments later, some continuing. Moments passed on in the dark room, with only her pain to let her know that she was still alive. Tears continued to spill down her cheeks, and thin trails of blood ran down her sides. She whimpered slightly, suddenly, in spite of herself. For the first time in her life, she felt truly powerless. A few knocks are heard upon the door of Karma's room, Zaiynde's voice heard on the other side, "Karma, you in there?" Life suddenly rushed back into her mutilated form as she heard Zaiynde's voice. She screamed words that she never thought she would. "Zaiynde... thank god... help me! HELP ME! Don't just stand there, dammit! Please... help!" A few explosions were heard behind the door, Zaiynde's explosions seemed to have no effect upon the door, a deeper, gruffer voice was heard afterward, this one belonging to Kadan. "Move over Zaiynde, your explosions are uselesss." A second later, the door was blown down by a powerful wind, allowing the duo to enter the room. Zaiynde looked to Karma, "WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Kadan rolled his eyes, "Shut up Zaiynde." Kadan walked over to Karma, his gaze still as hard as ever, he removes the clamps with the utmost care, "This will hurt Karma, but I shall fix this rather.. Surgical cut.." Karma clenched her teeth and inhaled sharply as the clamps were removed. She nodded to Kadan, not caring if he was an enemy in the past. "Please... just fix it..." she managed to gasp out between sobs. Kadan sighed as he carefully placed each fold of skin back in place, blue energy surrounded Kadan's hands, putting her skin back together and healing the remaining bits. "I've healed what I could, that does not mean you will still feel pain. Though there won't be much pain, I'm suggesting soreness." Zaiynde removed the straps, "There, now let's hurry our way out of the damn place!!" Zaiynde runs out of the room, Kadan taking his time as always, slowly walks out of the room. Karma tried to move, sliding slowly to the edge of the table with trembling fingers; almost as soon as she got to her feet, she collapsed; her legs felt like jelly and her entire body felt cold and clammy. She attempted to pull herself back up, but collapsed again, and broke out into quiet sobs. As if from nowhere, Kadan was once again standing in front of her, his hardened gaze more powerful than it has ever been, "A different attitude from your uncaring one from earlier. I see the Doctor's work has gotten into your head." He states, he lifts her up, careful to not hurt her in the process. "Zaiynde told me of your 'bitchy' attitude, as he stated." Karma said nothing as she allowed herself to be carried by Kadan, and resorted to blankly staring off in the distance. "And as it seems, you still have indifference." Kadan stated, somewhat annoyed, following aiynde, who was already cursing at the many entrances and exits to other rooms. Zaiynde looked around, "No sign of the fuckin' Doctor." "We don't have time to worry about the Doctor." Kadan states, as he walks past Zaiynde, heading down one of the halls. Mechanical Maze Chu-ya had lead Hecate and Thirteen around for what seemed to be hours, though with no surprise, they never came across the same thing twice, but for how large the whole factory seemed, there was practically no end to it, describing the place as basically a massively large maze made with mechanical parts just to spruce up the look. "Er... how exactly do you know where we're going?" Hecate asked Chu-Ya. "I can feel the energies of my long lost object, so I'm travelling through, getting closer to wherever it is." The old woman responded. "What... exactly... is this object?" Hecate asked. "You will have to see for yourself." Chu-ya stated, "It's not something I can merely describe for you in words." In the distance of the hall, after making a turn, Zaiynde and Kadan can be seen walking, Karma being carried by the Nazlarian. "And there's Karma." "Karma!" Hecate cried out, flying over to her. Karma, however, remained still and unresponsive, staring off into the distance. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and even now tears were still sliding from her eyes. "Karma?" Hecate asked. "What happened?" Kadan spoke up, "She dealt with the Doctor. A man who cut her body open." Zaiynde looked to Hecate, "Not you again, I'm tired of meeting the same people, over and over." "For once, I'm amazed you didn't curse." Kadan gruffly stated. "Shut your damn mouth!!" "Welcome back Zaiynde." "Hold on, a doctor did ''WHAT?!" Hecate exclaimed; Thirteen gave a start in shock. "The Doctor," Chu-ya spoke aloud, "The resident here who cuts living beings to get a good look at what makes their lives tick." Zaiynde mumbled, "Sick bastard.." Under his breath. Kadan shook his head, "We must leave." He then continued to walk down the hallway. Thirteen and Hecate were dumbstruck as they continued navigating the maze with the others. Coming out into an opening, the group found what appeared to be a very large arch, bathed in the most glorious of golds, bells dangled daintily from the stunningly beautiful structure. Sparkling energy surrounded the structure, appearing as if a forcefield was protecting it. This one thing within the confines of Anu-Oie appeared to be untainted from the pain, suffering, and hatred that lined the walls of the whole mechanical realm itself, and seemed to bring some aspect of happiness to each one of the members of the group. Though, the moment was interrupted, a dark green cloaked Secret fell from the sky, landing in a crouched position, "Heya!!" "Ah, it's the awesome Secret!" Hecate exclaimed. "Ideas?" "Yeah! I found a way to-" Bravity was interrupted. "To die." Was the finishing sentence, forming in front of the arch, a blood red Secret with the pure wings of an angel appeared before them. "I hope you're prepared." Bravity turned around, "War." He states, keeping himself calm in the dire situation. Chu-ya looked to Kadan, "I suggest you keep her out of the way." she stated, speaking of Karma. Kadan took a few paces back, "Indeed." Karma could do nothing but watch with worried eyes; she had never felt this anxious. She was used to being in control. But now, she had not the strength to even stand, let alone fight. The Secret of War "I do say, you've been a thorn in our side." War stated, flapping his wings to keep himself in the air. "It took a while to distract Reality and then defeat her, but there's a large amount of you. Reiterating my statement, the most beautiful of flowers have thorns." Raising his hands, purple lightning strikes the ground, "Are you prepared?" "Hell yeah we are!" Bravity answers. "We'll crush you!" Hecate answers, calling a group of phantoms to her side. They floated there, prepared for combat. "That's nice to know." War states, from the ground, the deceased rise, "I hope you're ready." The undead charge toward the group, spears, knives, and pitched forks in hand, arrows come sailing down upon the group. Zaiynde forms a few symbols, sending them at the powerful army, seperating them into three groups. Hecate's phantoms swarm around War himself, while Hecate uses her own magic to hold the barrage of arrows at bay. As for Bravity, he wildly charges in, bashing, kicking, and punching any undead he can get his hands on. "An all-around assault on the commander? A simple task to be solved, one way, or another." War vanishes, to reappear atop the golden arch. The undead regroup, some getting hit by the arrows, but continue forward, and begin their assault. Chu-ya herself uses some Chaos to jump up to where War is. "Well, if it isn't you..." War states. "I may be old, but I didn't haul this body here just to get beaten down by the likes of a warmonger." Chu-ya states. As they speak to one another, some undead swarm upon Kadan, who blasts them away with a weak wind attack, so not to hurt Karma, who he carried. Thirteen runs up the side of the arch, leaping into the air to deliver a flaming punch to War. War jumps up to avoid the oncoming attack, then makes weapons fall down like rain, Chu-ya uses Order to protect her and Thirteen. Leaving her phantoms to occupy War's undead soldiers, Hecate flies up to the arch, forming an arrow-like projectile of magic and hurling it towards the rogue Secret. War vanishes when getting ganged up upon, a few seconds later, he appears down, near where the group entered. Seemingly, he appears with an elderly man in his sixties. The Doctor looks to Karma, "Ah, my patient. We must finish the operation." He states, War smirking next to him. Karma's eyes widened in terror at the sight of the Doctor. She whimpered quietly. "FUCK OFF!" Hecate shouted, sending her phantoms toward the Doctor and War like a wall of force. Adjusting his glasses, the Doctor sighs, a reflective surface appears, seemingly blocking the phantoms. "Karma, I'm not leaving you. You're my first patient to send me into ecstacy in ages. You're not leaving." War waves, summoning a larger army, "I'll see you guys sometime." War vanishes, leaving behind the large army. Bravity slams into the reflective force, seemingly doing nothing to the powerful force. Kadan takes off to a far end, to keep away from the chaos. Chu-ya jumps down from her arch, Order at the ready, knocking some undead out of the way. Thirteen unleashes wave after wave of fire toward the soldiers, and Hecate cast her own spells that acted like walls of blunt force. Some of the army dies down, though still stands, Kadan, in the middle of this, powers up his powerful wind attack, setting Karma down carefully, he moves in front of her so as she's not caught in the attack. "Master, protect everyone." He states, before stating his regular mantra. Chu-ya uses her greatest amount of Order to protect everyone from the serious hurricane of wind. The torrent of wind blasts the bodies of the undead away, and knocks the Doctor off his feet, even with the forcefield that now lay shattered like glass. War appears once more, "Damn, you're good, I though I'd be rid of all of you." Kadan once more carefully picks Karma up. Thirteen, with a quickly placed rune circle, caused a section of the floor to lift and stretch outward, like a battering ram hurtling towards War. War shrugs, extending his cloaked arms outward only slightly, taking the hit, smashing him against a nearby wall. The Doctor scrambles to his feet, "Children, when will you learn? Research must be done." He snaps his fingers, a tidal wave of blood flows from the hallway everyone came from, flooding the room. Bravity floats up, whilst Chu-ya, Kadan, and Zaiynde both get themselves atop the arch. "EEK!" Hecate screams, flying into the air. Thirteen stays on the ground, using once rune circle to create a forcefield of wind powerful enough to divert the blood away from him; extracting a slab of chalk from his pocket, he began to sketch a second rune circle on the floor. The Doctor smirks, vanishing one second, and then reappearing within Thirteen's forcefield of wind. "War may have purposely given up. But I need the research." He states, forming a strange sword in hand, much like a large scalpel. Thirteen leaps out of the way onto the arch; his forcefield disappears and the circle he drew activated. As the blood washed over it, the energy of the circle began to solidify the iron present in the blood, trapping the Doctor as the crimson fluid slammed into him. All the blood in the room froze, becoming what could be considered the new floor. Kadan, Chu-ya, and Zaiynde made their ways down to land on the newly decorated floor. Bravity barely floats above the red ground. "That was awesome!! High fives!! Come on!!" Bravity extends his cloaked hands out, expecting someone to perform the reaction action. Kadan stares at the embodiment of being brave, "Pass." To which Zaiynde grunts, and then asks, "How the hell do we leave?" Chu-ya though, walked toward the arch, and enveloped the majestic object with Chaos, shrinking it down to a small size for it to be carried. "We'll have to figure that out." She answers. Hecate was the only one to answer Bravity's call for a high-five; but being only about two inches tall, she resorted to bumping into the Secret's cloaked hand. Thirteen looked around, frowning. Karma shuddered. "Is he... gone?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "Yes!" Bravity cheered, answering both Karma's question and Hecate's bump into his ectoplasmic, magical hand, barely covered by the cloak. Chu-ya nodded, "Indeed he is, now, as I repeated we mus-" From the hardened blood, a sword flew out, piercing the elderly woman in the chest, breaking forth, War appeared, fine as can be, Chu-ya, in this occurance, fell over, seemingly dead. War smirked, "Miss me?" "You... worthless... SHITHEAD!" Hecate shrieked; her rage became akin to pure force, which slammed into War; Thirteen attacked as well, casting a beam of powerful energy at War by activating nearly every rune circle on his gauntlet. Meanwhile, Karma was in shock. "Chu-ya... no..." she breathed. War's hit with each powerful attack, purposefully allowing himself to be done in, but even with this, he is heard laughing psychotically, "You all let your guard down, you fools." War is seen floating above everyone, "And I got to kill one of you. Do not worry, I'm sure Disease or Bad Luck will do you in. You'll meet the old woman sooner or later..." With one last bow, dark energies envloping War, proving his defeat. Bravity stares at the last place War once was, "He's gone." He can only state. The old woman lay upon the ground, seemingly motionless, until her voice is heard, "Karma.... Child come.... here, may you?" Seemingly barely alive. Kadan walks over, still holding Karma, setting her down near the dying old woman. Shakily, Karma pulls herself up to Chu-ya. "I'm sorry..." she said, with new, fresh tears running from her eyes. "This is all my fault..." Chu-ya's Lament "No..... It was not your's.... It was mine...." Placing the arch in front of Karma, Chu-ya seals some of her power into it. "That..... Is for-for.... Seya....." She coughed, blood spurting out. "Take it.... With you.... You will know what to do.." A few sparkles of energy pop into existence, floating above the dying woman, who extends her hand to Karma. Karma shakily extended her own hands and took Chu-ya's hand into her own. "I would have never thought.... You were the child..... Not from the start...." Chu-ya barely whispered, "When Kadan burnt down my home.... He left it in ruins.... Go back there.... You'll find.... Something that will help...." The sparkling energy begins to surround the old woman, as well as Karma. Karma nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. "My last bits of power.... Exist in the arch.... I will always watch you...." Chu-ya sputters out barely, the sparkling energy getting more prevalent. "I will always...... Always be there for you...... Never doubt......" Light energies finally envelope the old woman, though her voice is still heard, though this time, she sounds as if she hasn't died, "Always love. Always feel. Trust your family." And with her last words, the light surrounds Karma, healing her of all pains, and filling her with Chu-ya's strength. "I... think I understand now..." Karma said, climbing to her feet, suddenly rejuvinated by Chu-ya's energy. "Thank you, Chu-ya." Bravity jumps over, landing near Karma, "She gave you her power, you must feel awesome!" Kadan looks to Karma caringly, "Are you ok?" He asks, wondering if there will be any repercussions. "I'd hate to see everything spiral out of control." He states, pointing to the arch, "Now that I get to see that, more upclose, it looks like the picture in my journal." "I'm fine," Karma said, standing up, and affording Kadan a vague hint of a smile, despite the tears. "It seems we might finally have some hope, after all." Kadan takes the tiny form of the arch, "We might find an exit, before the nutcase below us gets back." Bravity smirks, "I know where t' go! It's this way, follow me!!" Bravity states, as he jumps along, to a staircase nearby, Zaiynde following, yells to everyone, "Come on! I want outta this shit hole. Hurry up!!" "C'mon, let's go!" Hecate called impatiently, already having followed. Karma walked along. Thirteen stared after her before moving. "Almost, father. She's almost ready to learn who she is," ''he thought to himself. Anu-Oie "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." This same sentence has continued ringing in the group's ears, as they made their way to the top of the stairs, showing a glamorous portal, swirling in the opposite direction that Anu-Oie was during their battle with Illusion. Bravity jumped over, "This should be it!" Zaiynde smirked, "Finally!!" "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." Repeated once more. "Goddammit, will that voice ever ''shut up?!" Hecate complained loudly. "Finally, I can't wait to get the hell out..." "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." It replied to Hecate's question, a person formed in front of them, bathed in pure white energy, "Hello." Zaiynde groaned, "What the fuck? How many things and stuff do we have to go through to get outta this dump?" Kadan answered, "Not enough." Bravity smirked, "This is Kori, he's some wizard who got stuck here." He stated, as if he's visited before. Hecate looked at Kori suspiciously. "Is he... a threat?" Bravity chuckled, "Fear not, he's perfectly fine." "Indeed." Kori stated, "I just need to warn you of something. It's about the pink cloaked one." Zaiynde scoffed, annoyed with everything. "We're listening," Karma said. "The pink one got his hands on my book, in all simplicity, get his hands off of it." Kori stated, "I'm holding Anu-Oie back, now you must go!" He exclaims, "I don't have much time, and the machine itself is going to overpower me any moment." Bravity was ahead already and had jumped in, followed by Zaiynde and soon after, Kadan. Hecate was already gone. Thirteen and Karma stepped through the portal without a backwards glance. The first image the group came across after exiting the portal was of a pitch-black castle, floating out in the middle of space... To be continued in Castle of Misfortune... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Book IV